Sea of Love
by Kraehenhexe
Summary: Hope gets sad when it rains. But when Noel comes over to play, the sun shines! NoeHopu, CHIBI HOPE/NOEL IS CHIBI!


**Title:** _Sea of Love_

**Pairing:**_ Hope/Noel_

**Warnings:** _Chibi NoeHopu is chibi._

**Disclaimer:**_ Final Fantasy is owned by Square Enix, "Sea of Love"(Hixxy Remix) goes to Frisco! Dont sue, I'm only a freshman with seemingly awesome ideas ^_^_

**Authors Note: Warning is true! Chibi NoeHopu is indeed CHIBI. They are TINY ADORABLE CHIBIS in this story. And Noel is older than Hope by a year ^_^**

* * *

Hope stared out his bedroom window, vibrant green eyes watching the rain as droplets rolled down the glass. His breath fogged it up, and he casually wiped it away so he could continue watching the outdoors. He had been wanting to hang out with Noel today, but the older boy had been kept at home since it was raining so hard. The young silverette had been crushed, but knew adults were usually right in their case.

A distant banging noise signaled his mom starting up their lunch, and Hope's stomach responded with a happy growl. Stew was best on rainy days; It warmed the heart and stomach and just made the day brighter than the gloominess outside.

But even after eating Nora's hearty lunch, Hope didn't feel happy like he normally would. A quiet, dreary sigh escaped him as he returned to his window, his absence making the seat grow cold. He shivered when he sat down, grabbing a blanket to huddle in while he watched the storm.

He hadn't been there very long when a ring echoed through the house, coming from the front door. The boy listened as his mother answered it, her voice rising happily. She called his name, but he didn't answer.

Footsteps thudded up the stairwell, Hope not noticing how they were lighter than his mother's footsteps. When the door opened, he didn't turn, only saying quietly, "I'm not interested, Mom."

"That's no way to treat your best friend, Hope!" Came an excited voice. Hope gasped, turning around to see the slighter older brunette, Noel Kreiss. He gave a happy cry, leaping out of his chair and tackling the older boy. Noel giggled, petting Hope's hair.

"Hello to you too!"

Hope smiled at the brunette boy. "I've missed you so much!" he cried, tiny voice squeaking at being used so much.

Noel grinned back. "We only saw each other yesterday! You don't have to miss me so bad is makes you all sad and stuff!" he said, ruffling the silverette's hair.

Hope giggled, playfully batting away Noel's hand. Something made him perk up though, and he looked out the window again. "Hey Noel..."

"Yeah?"

"Why is there a huge rainbow outside?"

Noel blinked. "Maybe 'cause it stopped raining? It stopped when I got here." he replied.

Hope stared at the multi-colored light. "Its so... PRETTY!" he cried. He grabbed Noel's hand, dragging the older boy outside behind him. Nora smiled at her boy's happiness, getting that motherly feeling inside of her.

'They grow up so fast...'

The two friends stood on a hill in the Estheim's backyard, staring up at the rainbow. Noel, not knowing rainbows weren't tangible, reaching up his chubby little hand and tried to grab at it. His tongue stuck out of the side of his mouth in concentration, the poor boy doing all he could to get to the rainbow.

Hope giggled quietly. "Why are you trying to get the rainbow, Noel? You cant actually touch them!" he said, puffing out his chest with his little cloud of intelligence.

Noel frowned, eyes lighting up in determination. "I wanted to give the rainbow to you Hope, so you wouldn't be sad without me there. You could have something to 'member me by..." The older boy trailed off, his cheeks dusted with pink as he blushed cutely.

The silverette blinked, reaching up on his tiptoes to plant a light kiss on Noel's cheek, who blushed harder. Smiling cutely, Hope looked into Noel's bright blue eyes, matching their glow with his emerald ones.

"I don't need to remember you, Noel. I have you right here." He hesitated slightly. "But... if it would make Noel happy, you could remember me with a kiss." He placed another peck on the brunette's other cheek. "Mom says kisses are for people you like. And I like you a lot, Noel!"

A grin broke out on Noel's face as he laughed happily, hugging the smaller boy to him. "I like you too, Hope!" he said. He pulled back after a few moments, listening to Hope's quiet giggles.

"Hey, Hope?" He looked down at the younger boy with a curious gaze.

"Hmm?"

"Can... can you remember me with a kiss too?"

Hope blinked, then nodded. "Yes."

Noel hesitated slightly, before gathering his courage and leaning forwards, pressing his chapped lips to Hope's pale ones in a soft smooch. He pulled back after a couple seconds, both him and Hope blushing furiously.

"Noel, I-" "Hope, I-"

They looked at each other, blushes getting darker. "Um... Hope, will you come over to my house tonight? We can have a sleepover and stuff..." Noel trailed off, not looking the silverette in the eye.

Hope nodded, voice trembling slightly. "Ah... sure Noel." He giggled nervously.

Noel grinned then, in an attempt to break the awkwardness. "Awesome! Can't wait to see you there!" He stuck his tongue out playfully at the younger boy, who brightened up in response and let out his own tongue.

"See you tonight!" Hope cried, the two ending their meeting with their secret handshake. Noel ran off down the road once they finished, waving over his shoulder at his best friend, who waved back with renewed vigor before heading home himself.

* * *

**A/N: I think I could've ended that better... Oh well!**

**Please R&R! =)**


End file.
